Stephen Graham (basketball)
Stephen "Stevie" Graham (born June 11, 1982, in Wilmington, Delaware) is an American professional Basketball player for the Indiana Pacers of the NBA, with whom he signed in July 2007. After playing College basketball through his senior year, including two years with the Oklahoma State Cowboys, Graham declared for the NBA Draft in 2005. However, he was not selected. He played for the Phoenix Suns in the Las Vegas Summer League, and then for the San Antonio Spurs during the 2005 preseason, but was not offered a longer contract by either team. He then joined the Continental Basketball Association, a minor league, signing with the Sioux Falls Skyforce; he went on to appear in the 2006 CBA All-Star game. Graham was signed by the Houston Rockets on December 10, 2005, but was cut on December 29 after playing in six games. After returning to the Sky Force in the interim, he signed a 10-day contract with the Chicago Bulls on January 17, 2006. He played his first game in a Bulls uniform three days later against the Rockets. However, Graham saw limited playing time with the Bulls and his contract was not extended when it expired. On February 6, Graham was signed to a 10-day contract by the Cleveland Cavaliers; this contract was later extended through the rest of the season. He spent the first two months of the 2006-07 NBA season with the Portland Trail Blazers, but was waived on January 2, 2007, playing with an old acquaintance, the Skyforce in South Dakota, who were now a part of the NBA. Stephen Graham has a fraternal twin brother, Joey, a Toronto Raptors player, who was chosen in NBA Draft with the 16th overall pick by the Raptors. The two played on the same team throughout their college careers. Both Graham brothers graduated from college with degrees in aviation management and are licensed pilots. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | 2005–06 | align="left" | Houston Rockets | 6 || 0 || 6.3 || .375 || .200 || 1.000 || 1.2 || .5 || .3 || .0 || 2.8 |- | align="left" | 2005–06 | align="left" | Chicago Bulls | 3 || 0 || 6.7 || .200 || .250 || 1.000 || 1.0 || .3 || .0 || .0 || 1.7 |- | align="left" | 2005–06 | align="left" | Cleveland Cavaliers | 13 || 0 || 9.0 || .424 || .000 || .889 || 1.3 || .2 || .2 || .2 || 2.8 |- | align="left" | 2006–07 | align="left" | Portland Trail Blazers | 14 || 1''' || '''11.8 || .425 || .273 || .889 || 1.5 || .4 || .3 || .1 || 3.2 |- | align="left" | 2007–08 | align="left" | Indiana Pacers | 22 || 0 || 5.8 || .586 || .500 || .750 || 1.0 || .4 || .2 || .1 || 4.0 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 58 || 1 || 8.1 || .474 || .343 || .850 || 1.2 || .4 || .2 || .0 || 3.3 References External links *NBA.com Profile - Stephen Graham *Luke Winn on the Graham brothers' career at Oklahoma State *An article concerning the influence of Graham's family on him